Ripto
Ripto (リプトー Riputō in Japanese) is an antagonist and one of Spyro's greatest opponents in the ''Spyro'' series, who first appeared in Spyro 2: Ripto's Rage!. He is short Dinosaur and persistent enemy of Spyro, appearing in several games. Ripto has two minions, Crush and Gulp, who serve him and carry out his orders. Trivia *The manual for Spyro 2: Gateway to Glimmer says that Ripto was picked on at school as a child. He became so used to not joining in with games that now he only wants to ruin everyone else's fun. *Ripto got his name because Spyro's Japanese Katakana name (スパイロ) looked like the word "Ripto." *He appeared in the epilogue of Spyro 3 with Gnasty Gnorc discussing the "Spyro Problem." A picture of him can be found, oddly enough, on the underside of Spyro's Skateboard. *In Spyro: Year of the Dragon, a skateboard trick, the Raging Ripto, is named after him. This is performed by doing either two front flips or two black flips and three side rolls, essentially a Gnasty Gnorc with an extra roll. It is the highest scoring trick in the game, giving 3000 points the first time it is performed. *As a dinosaur, Ripto apparently has a good sense of smell, as when he arrives in Avalar, he sniffs the air to conclude dragons weren't there. And in Spyro's arrival in Glimmer, Ripto immediately smells Spyro's presence before actually noticing him. *Ripto is one of the main villains to make numerous recurring appearances in the Classic Spyro games, despite his apparent defeat in Spyro 2: Ripto's Rage!. *Despite the implication that Gulp had swallowed Ripto's Scepter in Ripto's Rage prior to recreating it with the Power Crystal, during the boss fights against Crush and Gulp and the "Gulp Defeated" cutscene, Ripto is actually seen holding his Scepter. *Despite Ripto's apparent hate for dragons, one of his servants, Crush, is a riptoc that somewhat resembles a dragon, only his wings are VERY tiny (barely noticeable in Spyro 2: Ripto's Rage!), is given a club, and supposedly cannot breathe fire. *Ripto bears a very strong resemblance to Lord Balthazar, a villainous sorcerer from the Smurfs series *Ripto is very similar to the actor Edward G. Robinson *Emperor Percival Tachyon, the main antagonist in Ratchet & Clank Future: Tools of Destruction, is rumored to be based on Ripto: they are both evil dictators who hate the species that the protagonist is (Ripto hating Dragons, Tachyon hating Lombaxes). **Tachyon also uses a scepter, but it's unknown if he is a wizard, like Ripto. ** Additionally, they both have rather short stature. Category:Characters Category:Spyro the Dragon characters Category:Male Characters Category:Villains Category:Bosses Category:Dinosaurs Category:Spyro Orange: The Cortex Conspiracy Category:Spyro Orange: The Cortex Conspiracy Characters Category:Winter Tundra Enemies Category:Characters (Spyro 2: Ripto's Rage!) Category:Bosses (Spyro 2: Ripto's Rage!) Category:Characters (Spyro: Enter the Dragonfly) Category:Riptocs Category:Enemies (Spyro Orange: The Cortex Conspiracy) Category:Characters (Spyro Orange: The Cortex Conspiracy) Category:Enemies that can be charged Category:Enemies that can be Flamed Category:Enemies (Spyro 2: Ripto's Rage!) Category:Enemies (Spyro: Enter the Dragonfly) Category:Main Antagonists Category:Animals Category:1999 Introductions Category:Final Boss Category:Males Category:Male Villains